La lettre de Jowy
by Tengaar
Summary: [major spoil de Suikoden 2] Quelques semaines avant la bataille décisive, Jowy se souvient de cette scène qui le hante et le hantera à jamais, celle de Top Hill et adresse une supplique muette à ceux qu'il a connus.


_Il ne faut pas écrire de fanfic quand on est déprimé le soir seule dans son appartement, cela donne des choses tristes._

_Cependant, Jowy étant le personnage le plus intéressant que j'ai pu rencontré en jeu vidéo, il me semblait nécessaire d'écrire sur lui, mais comme mes souvenirs étaient assez lointains, cela donne quelque chose de plutôt éthéré et je m'en excuse platement. Quand j'aurais refait le jeu je vous proposerais quelque chose de plus abouti._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première incursion dans le monde de Suikoden (désolée c'est totalement hermétique pour ceux qui n'auraient pas joué au jeu, je le crains)._

Ps : les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Konami (loués soient-ils)

**Attention : j'ai prénommé le héros de Suikoden 2 Akimune.**

* * *

**Le testament de Jowy**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà. La Lune était pleine et, perçant les nuages, jetait une lumière blafarde à travers la fenêtre jusque sur le bureau du Roi. Cette lueur triste et nostalgique, c'était la même que ce soir-là, toujours la même, qui revenait sans cesse. Jowy ne voulait pas y songer mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration douce de Jillia et sentait de l'autre côté du mur la présence de Pilika. C'était un rappel constant de ses choix, de son impossibilité de revenir en arrière, de retrouver ceux qu'il avait perdus. Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Regardaient-ils eux aussi la Lune en cherchant moyen de le détruire, de saper les fondements encore mal assurés de son royaume, de déchiqueter méticuleusement ce qu'il avait réussi à bâtir ? Une fois déjà, le jeune homme avait abandonné ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde : il n'aurait pas pu poignarder plus sûrement l'enfant qu'il avait été, détruire plus absolument leur enfance, leurs souvenirs en commun, leurs liens, lui-même. Chaque goutte de sang versé avait été sûrement autant de larmes pour Nanami et pour Akimune qu'en avait-il été ? Avait-il pu seulement comprendre ?

Toutes ces nuits, Jowy était hanté par les yeux d'Anabelle, par ce regard qu'elle lui avait adressé quand il l'avait rejointe. A quel moment avait-elle compris ? Vingt fois, trente fois par nuit, il revoyait cette scène. Ses pas dans le couloir, l'instant où il avait frappé à la porte, où il était entré, où il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas crier. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quand bien même, elle l'avait fait, cela n'aurait rien changé. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ? Ce regard. Cette détermination. Je ne suis pas Lucas Blight. Il lui fallait cette certitude. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas se perdre. Pour conserver ce qui lui restait. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait parlé, parce qu'il avait voulu endosser la responsabilité de son crime et lui laisser sa dignité et sa noblesse. Il avait vu celui qui avait été son Prince sur le champ de bataille devant des cadavres encore prosternés, il sentait toujours la morsure du brasier, l'odeur des chairs carbonisées et entendait ce rire, ce rire qui partait haut dans les fumées noires. Il lui avait parlé pour qu'elle lui adresse ce regard, qu'elle meurt humaine quand lui devenait le pêcheur. Quels avaient été ses projets ce matin-là quand elle s'était éveillée ? Avait-elle pensé à ce qu'elle ferait une fois la guerre achevée ? Certainement. Avait-elle eu des rêves inachevés qui s'étaient brisés sur sa lame ? Très certainement. Ces sourires qu'elle adressait à son assistant, il n'avait pas pu ne pas les voir, caché sous la charpente comme le voleur qu'il était devenu.

Longuement, il avait alors pesé le pour et le contre. Pendant sept heures, il avait observé. Sept heures qui succédaient à ces sept autres heures dans le camp Highland au nord de Muse. Sept heures qui lui avaient suffi à jauger de la folie d'un homme, de l'horreur des tortures, de la perversité de celui qui ordonnait au père de poignarder le fils. Si son corps en portait encore les marques, ce n'étaient pas les tortures qui avaient eu raison de lui. Il les avait endurées bravement, sans presque une plainte, et de cette épreuve, il avait tiré la certitude qu'il ne plierait pas face à la mort mais qu'il l'accepterait toute entière. Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis avait été ce cri. Jamais il ne connaitrait la fillette qu'il l'avait poussé mais immédiatement, il avait pensé à Pilika. Pilika avec ses grands yeux d'enfant, sa main tremblante et sa supplique muette. Pilika qui n'avait plus que lui, plus confiance qu'en lui. Pilika pour qui il était désormais le début et l'aboutissement du monde. S'il ne pouvait sauver qu'une seule personne sur cette terre, ce serait elle, l'innocence.

Il lui avait fallu quatre heures pour rendre sa décision irrévocable. C'était la sienne propre et si Pilika avait été le déclencheur, jamais il ne la tiendrait responsable, jamais elle ne saurait le rôle qu'elle avait pu jouer. Un jour, très prochainement, il l'abandonnerait, elle aussi, avec Jillia et s'offrirait à la lame de son frère. Ou à celle de Viktor. Akimune ne devrait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, pas à cause de lui, mais par sa faute, Akimune avait dû prendre les armes et la seule conclusion logique était la mort, de l'un des deux, la sienne de préférence, s'ils devaient réellement en arriver là. Et ils en arriveraient là parce que chacun désormais était responsable de tant de vies, de tant de destins, de tant de villes et de royaumes.

Akimune, pardonne moi. Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais d'abord pour toi, pour que tu puisses choisir ton avenir, et celui de Nanami. Si je n'ai pas pu te protéger toi, fais au moins en sorte de la protéger elle. Que sa vie soit longue et sans taches. Que son rire cristallin résonne plus haut encore que la folie de Lucas. Que sa gaieté nous englobe tous et nous sauve. Akimune, pas un seul instant je n'ai douté de toi, jamais je n'ai cru que tu abandonnerais ton idéal, même si je sais que le découragement t'as saisi un moment et que tu as voulu fuir le champ de bataille et ses morts. Le mien et le tien. Nos idéaux. Il fallait être deux pour jouer à ce jeu, deux pour être certain qu'au moins l'un de nous le remporte. Ensemble, nous aurions perdu. Ensemble nos convictions étaient trop faibles, trop éloignées. L'un contre l'autre, nous nous sommes renforcés, élevés, nous avons bâtis un monde, laissés notre empreinte, cette croix dans le roc, tu as laissé ton empreinte et le monde sera enveloppé de ta bienveillance.

Un froissement de draps tira le Roi de sa torpeur. Jillia gémissait faiblement. Jowy s'approcha d'elle. Encore une femme qu'il avait sacrifiée. Les yeux noires d'Anabelle. Les yeux noirs de Jillia. Le noir de la force contre le noir de la douceur, de la candeur. Durant les trois heures qui avaient suivi sa prise de décision, il avait observé la maire de Muse. Il avait noté les détails de son apparence, les subtiles modifications de son comportement face à chaque personne, sa voix grave, ses intonations, ses emportements, ses passions, son intelligence politique, sa féminité mise à l'écart, en retrait, pour plus tard, pour un futur qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Il l'avait gravée toute entière dans sa mémoire pour ne pas oublier, pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait effacé, détruit. Si bien qu'il la connaissait mieux que la femme qui partageait son propre lit.

Jillia était et resterait une énigme. Elle parlait peu, ne le contredisait jamais, n'élevait jamais sa voix doucement chantante, s'effaçait mélancoliquement dans sa robe de velours rouge, rouge comme le sang d'Anabelle. L'aimait-il ? Pouvait-on aimer une poupée ? Et pourtant, quand il l'avait tenue contre lui lors du bal et qu'il avait respiré son parfum de jasmin, senti son corps souple se délier à son contact, touché sa main délicate, il s'était senti vivant. Et s'il se tenait près de la fenêtre en ce moment, c'était justement pour ne pas la toucher davantage. Elle l'avait épousé sur ordre de son frère, sans passion, tremblante et jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à devenir le monstre qu'elle craignait qu'il fût. Il avait déjà du sang sur les mains et ne voulait pas la faire saigner elle aussi. Il attendrait, peut-être l'éternité, qu'elle vienne à lui. Peut-être alors pourra-t-il être pardonné ?

Le Roi s'assit à sa table et se remit à écrire.

Akimune, pardonne moi. Je reviendrais à ce rocher, je te le promets. Nous sommes séparés depuis trop longtemps. J'ai brisé mes serments mais pas celui-là. Si je le peux, je t'offrirais ce que j'ai bâti, je t'offrirais cette perle intacte qui se cache dans mon lit puis je t'offrirais ma vie. Et quand tu auras tout pris, j'aurais enfin réussi à créer le monde dont je rêve, pour toi.


End file.
